kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Hiiro Kagami (Prime Reality)
|firstepisode = |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |image2 = |affiliation = Good }} is a main character of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid and is a main character of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Bonus Level: Kamen Rider Kirito. History Ex-Aid Bonus Level: Kamen Rider Kirito Hiiro proceeded to explain why the 'kuro Ex-Aid' wouldn't be dead to Emu after he was dragged into the main CR room by Asuna. The trio looks for him before Emu is goaded into Kazuto Kirigaya's world by Tsukasa and, upon seeing a Bugstar, Hiiro transforms into Brave Level 1 to cure Asuna Yuuki of the virus. Brave and Ex-Aid, alongside a newly transformed Kamen Rider Kirito, manage to beat the Heathcliff Bugstar, but while they worked out a way to avoid mixing up the two Asunas, the other Bugstars escape. Upon Asuna Yuuki being transferred to a hospital, Hiiro's attention is captured by the revelation of her being Kazuto's girlfriend. Hiiro then, aloofly, brushes this off. Hiiro is called into battle upon hearing that Snipe and Lazer are attacking civilians. He transforms into Brave Level 2 and buys Kirito some time to go search for the remaining Bugstar while he and Ex-Aid deal with Snipe and Lazer. The doctor Rider duo manages to beat Snipe and Lazer by switching their Level 3 Gashats. Upon beginning to look for Kirito to aid him in beating the Bugstar, they aid Decade and Kiva-la in fighting off a data duplicate of the black Ex-Aid. After a Mighty Taddle Critical Finish nearly strikes the Oberon Bugstar, Ex-Aid and Brave join Kirito in defeating the Bugstar. Emu and Hiiro then drag Sugou back to jail. Emmu and Hiiro are shown standing outside as Kazuto goes over to thank them for their help. Emu shakes hands with Kazuto before he and Hiiro walked back into the hospital. After meeting up with Asuna and heading out, the trio are sent back to their own reality. Chou Taisen Remake Hiiro becomes the leader of Team Brave in the Chou Super Hero Taisen Tournament. Alongside Other Heroes Hiiro is set to appear in a crossover with Kamen Rider Hero. Rider Form *'Height': 181.0 cm. *'Weight': 139.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.7 t. *'Kicking power': 11.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 30.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.6 sec. is Brave's default super deformed form, activated by inserting the Taddle Quest Gashat into the Gamer Driver. This form is used to battle a Bugstar-infected human and is the only way to extract the monster from the host. Appearances: to be added - Level 2= Quest Gamer Level 2 *'Height': 203.5 cm. *'Weight': 99.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.5 t. *'Kicking power': 13.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 32.7 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.2 sec. is Brave's primary knight form, activated by inserting the Taddle Quest Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. This form is based on medieval RPG games. Compared to Ex-Aid and Genm's Level 2 forms, Brave's Level 2 form sports more strength, however it lacks jump height and running speed compared to them. The Reversal Shield in Quest Gamer Level 1 becomes a gauntlet-like shield. Brave's fighting style is primarily melee attacks, relying on short-range combat. Appearances: to be added - Level 3= *'Height': 203.5 cm. *'Weight': 112.1 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 12.3 t. *'Kicking power': 16.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 36.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.8 sec. is Brave's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the DoReMiFa Beat Gashat along with the Taddle Quest Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, the Beat Gamer fuses with Brave, becoming part of his armor. All of Brave's stats are upgraded. In this form, his chest is covered with the and , which rewrite the Gain Riser program to dramatically increase his attack and defense powers, while his shoulders are protected by a pair of , which also have vibration strengthening devices built-in to increase his attack. The main tool of Brave in this form is the attached on his right arm, which plays music when scratched. As long as Brave continues to attack according to the rhythm, his power will gradually increase, up to 4 times higher than normal if the full combo is achieved. He is also equipped with the on his left shoulder. It can be used either as a normal speaker, or an energy musical note generator. This form's finisher is the . Brave generates musical notes from the Watts Up Sounder, jumps up them, and then Rider Kicks his foes. Appearances: to be added - Gekitotsu Robots= Robot Quest Gamer Level 3 is Brave's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat along with the Taddle Quest Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. }} - Level 5= *'Height': 206.5 cm. *'Weight': 157.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 18.2 t. *'Kicking power': 24.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 48.7 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.8 sec. is Brave's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat along with the Taddle Quest Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, Brave is armed by all Dragon parts from the Hunter Gamer. His weapons include: *'Dragon Fang:' Transformed from the Dragonknight-Fang, it's a dragon-head headgear covering his helmet. It can not only can crush his enemies with powerful bites, but also jet a high-temperature flame and burn them. Furthermore, it is equipped with the Search Drago Eye to collect and display surroundings, and help Brave cover his blind spot and control the Wip Drago Tail. *'Dragon Blade:' Transformed from the Dragonknight-Blade, it's an electromagnetic blade equipped on his right arm, allowing him to easily slash and neutralize Bugsters. *'Dragon Gun:' Transformed from the Dragonknight-Gun, it's a railgun equipped on his left arm that shoots compressed metal at ultra-high speed to destroy multiple Bugster viruses at once. Other than that, his armor is reinforced with: *'Chest Drago Mail:' It covers and protects Brave's chest by absorbing physical damages with its thickness. It has the ability to self-repair. *'Shoulder Drago Armor:' It protects Brave's shoulders and enhances the power of the Dragon Blade and the Dragon Gun with an electromagnetic strengthening device. *'Mec Drago Guard:' It rewrites the Gain Riser program to dramatically increase his attack and defense powers, in addition to rebuilding other damaged parts and increasing their durability. *'Leg Drago Armor:' Transformed from the Dragonknight-Claw, it protects Brave's legs and also incorporates an air injection device that reduces the sensory weight and increases the exercise speed. *'Wip Drago Tail:' A dragon tail equipped on his back, which helps him defend himself when attacked from behind. This form's finisher is the : Brave sending the enemy into the sky before flying after it. He'll then shoot it with the Dragon Gun before delivering a kick to it. Due to the heavy toll Level 50 takes on his body, this is the most stable form that Brave defaults to when fighting high level Bugsters. Despite the apparent disadvantage in power level, Brave is able to fight on par with powerful Bugsters, making up for it through his high combat skill as well as the usage of Energy Items to his advantage. }} }} }} }} - Super= *'Height': 203.5 cm. *'Weight': 120.1 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 61.7 t. *'Kicking power': 71.6 t. *'Maximum jump height': 57.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.2 sec. is Brave's super form, accessed by using the Taddle Fantasy side of the Gashat Gear Dual β in the Gamer Driver. In this form, the Fantasy Gamer fuses with Brave, becoming part of his armor. In this form, Brave's stats skyrocket to be even more powerful than Para-DX, a Rider that is on the same Level as him in this form, though he loses in jumping height by both of Para-DX's forms and punching power by Para-DX Fighter Gamer Level 50. He also gains telekinetic abilities, as well as levitation, enhanced sensitivity and reflexes. His cape can be used in a manner similar to Kamen Rider Knight's Guard Vent, shielding himself from attacks. He can also slash enemies with his cape and open portals to send rocket-like Bugsters flying at the enemy. As shown in Episode 20, he is also able to cancel the effects of the Energy Items, which in this episode's case, canceling the Stretch Energy Item's effect of Para-DX. In addition, he can create magical projections of his weapon and send them flying at the enemy. This form's finisher is the : This finisher has three variations: *Rider Kick: Brave surrounds himself with a magical shield to block any incoming attacks, then expands the shield to surround himself and his enemy, and delivers a powerful kick at them. *Rider Slash **Brave delivers a purple energy X cross slash with the Gashacon Sword. **Brave expands the tornado to surround his enemy and delivers a straight slash with the Gashacon Sword. Appearances: }} - Taddle Legacy= *'Height': 203.5 cm. *'Weight': 120.1 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 95.5 t. *'Kicking power': 98.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 95.7 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.0 sec. is Brave's final form, accessed by inserting the Taddle Legacy Gashat in the Gamer Driver. In this form, the Legacy Gamer fuses with Brave, becoming part of his armor. In this form, Brave receives a massive boost in power, easily surpassing Para-DX Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 in every stat. However, his stats are nowhere close to Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer and Cronus, and ironically, even losing to Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99 by small margins. Similar to Parad, he makes up these disadvantages through his combat skills and his great swordsmanship with his Gashacon Sword. He can also create energy arrows around himself to attack his enemy. Later, he can make these arrows home in on the target and avoid friendly fire. In this form, Brave's armor and helmet are reinforced with: * : Brave's wing crests. Whenever an ally attacks, Brave's attack power increases by 2%. If an ally falls in combat, Brave's finishing moves double in power. * : Brave's search device. It has the ability to identify and track any movement as well as set tracking markers. * : Brave's chestplate. It releases all limits on battle functions and brings out the full power of the demon king. * : Brave's cape that grants him the ability to recover from damage over time. In addition, he can restore an ally's Rider Gauge via healing magic. * : Brave's shoulder armor. With it, the power of the Gashacon Sword can increase by 10 times. He can also become a strong defensive barrier that can withstand any attack for a certain amount of time. This form has two finishers: *Kimewaza Slot Holder finisher: ** : This finisher has two variations. During those variations, Brave spreads out a pair of white angel wings on his back. ***Rider Kick: Brave charges his leg with blue energy and floats in the air, before performing a powerful kick at the enemy covered with blue, white and gold energy. This attack is strong enough to break the shield granted by the Iron-Body Energy Item. ***Rider Slash: Brave charges his whole body and his Gashacon Sword Fire Mode with light blue and gold energy, before jumping up in the air and performing a powerful slash, which then turn into two light blue fireballs at the enemy. *Gashacon Sword finisher: ** ***'Fire:' Brave delivers a powerful fiery slash to the enemy that turns into a fire ball. ***'Ice:' Brave shoots ice bullets at the enemy, freezing them on contact. Afterwards, the ice breaks and hurts the enemy. Just as Hiiro has seemingly acclimated to the power of Level 50, his newfound resistance has allowed him to utilize the power of Taddle Legacy's Level 100 without issue. Appearances: }} }} }} Equipment Devices *Gamer Driver - Transformation Device *Rider Gashat - Transformation trinkets *Kimewaza Slot Holder - carrier strap for Gashats Weapons *Gashacon Sword - Primary blade weapon. *Reversal Shield - Personal shield. *DoReMiFa Turntable and Watts Up Sounder - Beat Quest Gamer Level 3's personal weapons.